Soldats
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Une série d'OS avec pour thème l'armée... A chaque couple son histoire.


_Salut! Je vais donc publier une série d'OS sur le thème de l'armé pour plusieurs couples et je commence par Edward et Bella, mes préférés comme vous le savez peut-être. Je ne peux pas donner de fréquence de publication mais les OS seront indépendants les uns des autres. Bonne lecture! (Pssst: attention petits lemons! Vous êtes prévenues!)_

* * *

**OS – Sous terre**

**Couple : Edward et Bella**  
**Rating : M**  
**PDV : Bella**

* * *

Falludjah, deuxième guerre d'Irak

La chaleur étouffante de la pièce m'assaillit et je regardai autour de moi à la recherche d'un climatiseur. Seth et moi étions en sueur après avoir parcouru seulement deux cent mètres à l'extérieur et cette salle, comme nos chambres d'hôtel, n'était pas climatisée. Le militaire qui nous baladait depuis près de deux heures continuait de nous servir son discours formaté. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait hâte que ce cirque cesse et lui comme moi devions nous y soumettre. J'étais reporter d'un grand journal et lui l'officier en charge de rassurer l'opinion publique. Je n'avais pas d'interrogations, j'avais déjà tout écrit la veille au soir après avoir trainé près de la cantine des sous-officiers.

Le capitaine sursauta quand un claquement au dehors se fit entendre. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta rapidement un regard dehors.

« Vous dites donc qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour les pays de l'Otan… » tentai-je pour conclure.

« Je ne peux rien d'affirmer de tel, juste que les premières cibles visées par notre coalition ont été les bases de lancement de missiles… À terre ! »

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite puis je fus attirée brutalement vers le sol par le capitaine. Je sentis immédiatement après avoir heurté un corps musclé, le sol trembler puis un bruit assourdissant retentir. J'avais fermé les yeux instinctivement, je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais là.

« Venez ! »

Je perçus quelques mots mais j'étais dans un tel flou que j'aurais très bien pu être endormie à cet instant. Deux bras me relevèrent rapidement et je repris contact avec la réalité. La pièce était dans un désordre relatif, les hautes bibliothèques étaient tombées, les vitres brisées et je reconnus la caméra que me filmait une minute plus tôt.

« Seth ! » criai-je.

« Venez ! » s'impatienta une voix.

Je tournai la tête vers le capitaine Masen, le visage fermé, qui continuait à m'ordonner de le suivre. J'esquissai quelques pas mais mon corps refusa d'obéir. La poussière m'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait au-delà des fenêtres éventrées mais maintenant j'entendais parfaitement des cris. Le sifflement caractéristique d'un autre missile me fit me précipiter à terre, entrainant le capitaine qui, sous l'effet de surprise, tomba lourdement sur moi… à charge de revanche.

Puis je fus frappée par quelque chose de dur et froid et je sombrai. La douleur lancinante m'empêcha toutefois de profiter d'un peu de repos. Je me sentis être levée et portée.

« Tenez bon Isabella… tenez bon. »

Il commençait vraiment à me plaire ce capitaine, totalement différent du soldat glacial que j'avais rencontrée la veille.

Une autre bomba explosa tandis qu'il m'emmenait dans un dédale de couloirs sombres. J'eus la nette impression de m'enfoncer sous terre, tandis qu'au-dessus de moi la guerre continuait. J'eus une pensée pour Seth, mon caméraman, j'espérais qu'il avait pu aussi se mettre à l'abri.

Devant une énième porte, le capitaine se stoppa, pianota sur un petit clavier numérique et nous pûmes pénétrer dans une version ultra kitsch du palais des milles et une nuits.

« Nous allons rester ici le temps que le bombardement cesse. Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner. » me dit-il.

« Euh merci… » balbutiai-je.

« Vous vous rendez compte j'espère qu'à cause de vous et de votre manque de sang-froid, nous avons failli être tués ! »

« Où est Seth? » éludai-je.

« Il est sorti, il a plus de jugeote que vous ! Je venais juste de vous montrer une pièce de secours à côté de la salle où nous étions, il a du s'y réfugier… »

« Et où sommes-nous ? »

« Vous n'avez rien écouté lors de notre entretien? » s'agaça-t-il.

« Je viens de recevoir… c'était quoi d'ailleurs ? »

« Le plafond… »

« Vous pourriez être plus aimable. »

« Isabella, nous risquons de devoir rester ici assez longtemps. Il n'est pas utile de nous chamailler mais avouez que vous avez eu un comportement dangereux. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé à être là ! » m'exclamai-je, à mon tour énervée par son insistance et son ton moralisateur et accusateur.

« Moi non plus ! Si j'avais pu éviter de balader les journalistes, je l'aurais fait ! Je serais sur le terrain avec mes hommes ! »

Je décidai de ne pas répliquer, nous venions de subir une épreuve et aucun de nous n'avait assez de patience pour pouvoir parler comme des êtres civilisés. Je partis à la découverte de l'abri dans lequel le capitaine nous avait confiné. Sur cinquante mètres carré environ, une débauche de luxe donnait à cet endroit des allures de harem. Des miroirs, des dorures, des meubles finement travaillés, des tentures pourpres et or décoraient une immense pièce. Plusieurs fauteuils et canapés occupaient la partie centrale, un immense lit à baldaquin trônait dans un coin de la pièce de même qu'un piano noir de concert. Plusieurs portes donnaient accès à deux salles de bain, des toilettes, une cuisine, un garde manger et un atelier de communication.

« Ici ! » m'écriai-je à la vue d'un téléphone et d'une radio.

Le capitaine ne prit pas la peine de se déplacer.

« Tout est hors service. Quand ils sont partis, ils ont pris soin de rendre cet endroit inutilisable par notre armée. » m'expliqua-t-il avec condescendance.

« Au moins, il y a aussi de nourriture pour tenir un mois. » soulignai-je un peu rassurée.

« Parce que vous pensez que nous allons rester ici un mois ? »

« Non ! En fait je n'en sais rien, c'est vous le spécialiste. »

J'aurais bien voulu l'amadouer pour qu'il me confie quelques secrets militaires mais mon objectif à cet instant fût de le remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie.

« Si je comprends bien, si j'avais réagi plus vite, nous serions à l'abri ailleurs que dans cette garçonnière ? »

« Exactement miss Swan. » répliqua-t-il acerbe.

« Vous auriez dû me laisser, vous vous seriez épargné tous ces regrets ! » lâchai-je vexée.

« Vous pensez que je regrette de vous avoir sauvée ? »

Il s'était planté devant moi, son regard vert hypnotique ne me donnant aucune information sur son état d'esprit. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses poings durement fermés.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé me soigner aussi ? »

Ma voix ressemblait à un couinement de souris, ma question le prit au dépourvu puis il se détendit et partit enfin chercher de quoi nettoyer ma plaie.

« C'est très superficiel, ça m'inquiète que vous vous soyez évanouie. » me dit-il en tamponnant le haut de mon front.

« Non, j'ai juste horreur de l'odeur du sang, je tourne de l'œil à chaque fois. » avouai-je.

Il éclata de rire, d'abord d'amusement puis sans doute par nervosité. Il termina ensuite de nettoyer la plaie, y apposa une compresse puis alla ranger le matériel.

« Ça vous dit une omelette ? » lui proposai-je.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez en tête ? Manger ? » me demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces situations, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Veuillez m'en excuser ! »

« Eh merde, je n'arrête pas de vous faire crier. Désolé. »

Me demandait-il vraiment pardon pour son attitude hostile ?

« Avec champignons l'omelette ? »

Ma tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère réussit quand il acquiesça. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine ultra équipée et dénichai de quoi faire un repas. Je n'étais pas boulimique mais je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Je ne réalisais pas du tout la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je savais pourtant qu'à la seconde où je comprendrais que ma vie était gravement en danger, j'allais faire une crise de panique. Et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais !

Nous mangeâmes dans un silence absolu, ce qui me déplut car cela me força à trop réfléchir à ce que je vivais. Le capitaine avait ensuite tenté une sortie à la nuit tombée mais il était rapidement revenu.

« Et merde ! » s'écria-t-il en s'activant sans que je n'y comprenne rien.

C'est alors que je perçus de nouveaux grondements mais très atténués par la protection de l'abri.

« Ça va faire trois heures… Il y a sûrement eu un retournement de situation. En remontant, j'ai entendu parler arabe. »

« Quoi ? » paniquai-je.

« Calmez-vous, allongez-vous même. Vous êtes blanche comme un linge. »

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que Fallujah est en fait au main de l'armée irakienne ? Je croyais la ville sécurisée depuis deux jours ! »

« Nous savions qu'un noyau se terrait toujours. C'était ma mission ce soir de les débusquer… »

« Oh mon dieu, ils vont nous tuer en nous découvrant ici ! »

« Non, ces soldats sont sans chef et sans connaissance de cet endroit. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ? »

« Je le sais c'est tout. Tant que nous restons ici, il nous ne arrivera rien. Demain matin, je ressortirai et… »

«Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule ! »

Je devenais hystérique, je la faisais finalement ma crise de panique. Le capitaine me guida vers un des canapés et me força à m'allonger puis posa un doigt sur mes lèvres alors que j'allais protester.

« Évidemment si vous braillez à tout va, on se fera repérer. C'est ce que vous cherchez ? »

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête pour lui signifier clairement que ce n'était pas du tout mon but d'être découverte par l'armée irakienne.

« Ôtez vos chaussures, il faut faire le moins de bruit possible.

Nous nous couchâmes toujours dans un silence pesant, je n'osais plus rien lui demander et j'avais le sentiment que le capitaine me détestait. Il m'avait laissé le grand lit et était allé s'allonger sur le canapé le plus éloigné. Le sommeil me prit par surprise, je ne me sentais pourtant capable de fermer l'œil. Près de neuf heures plus tard, si j'en croyais ma montre car évidemment il n'y avait dans cet abri aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur, je me réveillai. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me remémorer les évènements de la veille.

Le capitaine me pressa alors de me lever et de me préparer. Puis j'avalai un petit déjeuner sommaire et des antidouleurs qu'il avait trouvés, tandis qu'il tournait en rond. Plus je le regardai et plus mon cerveau se brouilla, toute mon attention se porta sur ses lèvres.

La matinée passa inexorablement, dans un silence quasi total. Je sursautais à chaque bruit d'obus, puis à chaque bruit que je ne provoquais pas. Je devenais dingue et je dus focaliser mon attention de nouveau sur le beau capitaine. Edward Masen… Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais autant fantasmer sur un homme. Je n'aimais pas les uniformes en temps normal (mon père était shérif) mais ce capitaine était particulièrement sexy dans son uniforme.

« Il y a bien des choses à faire pour nous occuper » lâchai-je quelques heures plus tard.

« Ah oui ? »

« Vous voulez un dessin ? » lui déclarai-je, suggestive.

Il me regarda ahuri, j'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort. Enfin avec un physique pareil, il devait avoir l'habitude que les femmes se jettent à son cou !

Sauf si il était gay.

« Vous et moi, nous sommes enfermés, il y a ce grand lit, … » dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

« J'ai compris ! »

Il se dégagea de ma trajectoire en un quart de seconde.

« Alors ? » insistai-je.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Vous ne portez pas d'alliance… »

« Ça n'a rien à avoir avec ça. »

« Alors laissez vous faire. Quoique ce soit, je suis sure de pouvoir vous faire oublier vos réticences. »

« N'insistez pas ! » s'agaça-t-il.

J'avais besoin d'un homme, il était hyper sexy, un fantasme sur pied et nous étions enfermés dans un mini palais… J'avais vaguement conscience de ne pas être dans mon état normal, j'avais déjà pris en tout trois fois des anti douleurs en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Ça me désinhibait toujours sauf que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de l'être avec un aussi beau spécimen.

« Edward… Je peux vous appeler Edward ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'excuse, je peux devenir un peu folle dans des situations de stress. »

Il me jeta un regard curieux.

« Un peu folle ? Proposer à un inconnu de coucher avec vous, vous appelez ça « un peu folle » ? » ricana-t-il.

« Jamais je n'ai voulu ça ! mentis-je. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

« Mais… mais … avant... vous avez.. »

Il était adorable quand il était gêné.

« Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez… » répliquai-je avec amusement.

« Vous êtes toutes les mêmes. » marmonna-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

Il me tourna le dos et je dus me planter face à lui pour qu'il me regarde à nouveau.

« Toutes les mêmes ? »

« Oui ! »

« Crois-moi cowboy, tu n'en rencontreras pas une autre comme moi. » assurai-je.

Je devais être vraiment folle pour lui faire de telles avances. Et dire que mon ex me reprochait souvent de ne pas être pas assez directe et sexy.

« J'y suis ! C'est cette pourriture d'avocat qui vous a payé ! » s'exclama Edward, le regard noir de colère.

« Pas du tout, je suis vraiment… enfin… »

« Tien tiens, on a perdu sa langue. »

Il s'approcha de moi, de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

« Tu pourras dire à Tanya et à son avocat que je ne vais pas renoncer. » me dit-il avec un tel mépris que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver mon courage.

« Je ne connais pas cette Tanya mais elle t'a bien amoché, hein ? »

« Bref. »

« Je suis si repoussante que ça ? »

« Tu es incroyable ! » s'énerva à nouveau le beau capitaine.

« Merci ! »

« Arrête. »

Il s'assit sur un canapé, je m'approchai doucement, les mains en l'air avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Dis-moi. »

« Il y a cette femme, Tanya, qui prétend que je l'ai mise enceinte. Je suis sûr du contraire mais il y a une petite probabilité pour que ce soit le cas. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« J'ai demandé qu'un test de paternité soit effectué, in utéro. Je ne peux pas attendre la naissance de l'enfant. En attendant les résultats, mon avocat m'a conseillé de me tenir éloigné des femmes. »

« Quel dommage… »

Il me dévisagea, sa colère était retombée et j'entrevis ce qu'il était vraiment. Frustré et surtout inquiet de ne pas être avec ses hommes, l'esprit plus jamais au repos à cause de cette femme.

« Désolée, si j'avais su, jamais je ne vous aurais proposé ça. J'essaie de ne pas penser au danger qui pèse sur nous, à la probabilité de mourir dans quelques heures. Je n'y ai jamais pensé, je n'aurais jamais cru que la seule chose qui me préoccuperait dans cette situation serait de… enfin de prendre un peu de plaisir. »

Il soupira puis ferma ses yeux, bascula sa tête en arrière et m'offrit le loisir de l'admirer. J'avais cette envie puissante de glisser mes mains autour de son cou et de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne. Ça n'était peut être pas dû seulement qu'à cause de ces cachets anti douleurs, il m'attirait beaucoup trop.

« C'est stupide, je crois aussi que j'ai une revanche à prendre… » me confiai-je.

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour me sonder.

« Une revanche ? »

« J'ai découvert avant de partir en Irak que mon fiancé me trompait. J'avais des doutes et j'allais le quitter. J'aurais juste voulu que ça se passe autrement. Bref. »

« Et vous vouliez vous venger en le trompant à votre tour ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Non, je voulais juste me prouver que je n'étais pas celle qu'il pensait. »

Il continua de me détailler, interrogatif. Je n'avais rien à perdre à tout lui raconter, nous avions du temps à perdre et si ce n'était pas en « baisant comme des malades », autant chercher du réconfort autrement.

« Il a des gouts assez spéciaux… sexuellement. Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas frigide ou prude, je veux dire, j'aime bien quand c'est sauvage mais… »

Il rougit et moi aussi, je ne me reconnaissais vraiment plus mais j'étais certaine de ne rien regretter de ce qui se passerait ou pas.

« Bref, il voulait des trucs trop bizarres pour moi et il me reprochait de ne pas faire d'efforts pour lui. On est resté quelques années ensemble mais au final, c'était plus par confort. Il est aussi journaliste, même si on vivait ensemble, on se voyait au mieux une semaine par mois. »

« Je vois… »

« Tu as déjà été marié ? »

« Non, mais plusieurs des hommes de mon unité le sont et je sais que c'est difficile pour eux de ne pas voir leur famille. »

« Ça m'arrangeait de ne pas être tout le temps avec Jacob. Mais ces dernières semaines, il m'a mis une telle pression et j'avoue que ça m'a un peu chamboulée. Depuis je suis une boule de nerfs. Avant de partir, je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités et lui ai fichu mon poing dans la figure. Ça m'a fait un bien fou ! »

Edward sourit puis reporta son attention vers ma main droite qui était bandée. Il la prit délicatement et se tourna vers moi.

« Il vaudrait mieux contrôler cette blessure de guerre. Le bandage est plutôt bien fait. »

« J'ai de l'expérience en bobos en tout genre, quoiqu'un plafond qui me tombe dessus, c'est une première. »

Avec toute la douceur que l'on n'imaginerait pas chez un soldat, il massa doucement la main, le poignet, les doigts. Je gémis de plaisir, je n'osai pas lui dire que j'avais bandé ma main par simple précaution, en fait je n'avais plus eu mal quelques minutes après avoir frappé Jake.

« Tu es maladroite en toutes occasions ? » me demanda le capitaine sur un ton léger.

« Non. »

Je déglutis tandis que ses caresses se firent plus lascives, il délaissa ma main et découvris ma cuisse. Je sursautai et il s'arrêta puis se leva, tout mon corps s'insurgea de la perte de ses caresses.

« Je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme depuis deux mois et dix neuf jours. » déclarai-je les joues en feu.

Le capitaine me rejoignit en une seconde et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je gémis de plus belle, ses mains s'agrippèrent à moi comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage et lui perdu en pleine mer.

« Six mois et onze jours, enfin je crois… merde Bella, tu peux pas savoir comme ça a été une torture de t'entendre gémir toute la nuit. »

« Je parle toujours en dormant… » admis-je en me souvenant aussitôt du rêve érotique que j'avais fait la veille et dont il avait été la star.

« Tu as murmuré mon nom, tu t'es déhanchée, un vrai supplice… »

« Succombe. » l'encourageai-je.

Il passa un bras sous mes jambes et me porta jusqu'au lit sans que ses lèvres ne quittâtes les miennes. Mes mains parcoururent le haut de son corps puis entreprirent de déboutonner sa chemise. Il n'avait rien dessous, je me délectai des courbes dures de son torse puissant et légèrement velu. De son côté, il réussit à me déshabiller en moins d'une minute, ses lèvres vénéraient mon corps, jamais je n'avais été désirée ainsi. Edward me donnait l'impression d'être une déesse, je le voyais comme un dieu de l'amour.

Parfois nos regards se rencontraient et nos respirations se suspendaient tandis que nous nous noyions l'un dans l'autre. Nos mains, fébriles et exigeantes, s'assuraient que nos corps ne s'éloignaient pas. Quand je pus déboutonner son pantalon, son sexe dur et long s'échappa et se pressa à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Si je devais mourir aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas d'autre regret que ne pas le faire jouir encore et encore. Sous mes caresses et mes baisers, toute la tension d'Edward s'évapora, il était tendre et impatient, respectueux et autoritaire, à aucun moment je ne voulus l'arrêter. Pas même quand il maltraita mes mamelons durcis de désir, pas même quand sa bouche assoiffée s'abreuva de mon nectar intime, pas même quand ses doigts pressés s'insinuèrent en moi.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix, soldat. Ça fait si longtemps et ton sexe me paraît trop gros pour pouvoir entrer facilement en moi, il va falloir que je m'empale sur toi, à mon rythme. » je lui susurrai.

Il grogna et je lui souris telle une diablesse. Un bruit sec nous fit alors sursauter et je priai pour que ce ne soit pas des secours et des ennemis. Edward me sourit tendrement puis m'embrassa, apparemment rien de grave n'était en cours.

« Attends ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que je m'assis sur lui.

« Quoi ?! Je t'en supplie Edward, je n'en peux plus j'ai besoin de t'avoir en moi ! »

« Je sais, moi aussi, je te jure mais on a rien, pas de protection. Tu prends la pilule ? »

« Non. » lui dis-je tout en me maudissant.

« Merde. »

Je descendis de son corps et allai fouiller la commode proche du lit, je découvris vite qu'il y avait vraiment tout dans ce bunker… J'attrapai une poignée de préservatifs et les jetai joyeusement sur le lit. J'en sortis un de son emballage et retournai sur mon capitaine. Délicatement et trop lentement pour lui, je déroulai le plastique sur sa longueur. Je me plaçai ensuite au-dessus de son sexe que je tenais d'une main à la base et le présentai à mon entrée. J'étais si excitée que je réussis à m'empaler jusqu'à sa hampe. Nous criâmes de plaisir ensemble, Edward avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches et après quelques intrusions lentes et frustrantes, il m'imposa un rythme rapide, butant à chaque fois en moi. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps sans volonté entre ses mains, je me pliai à ses désirs, j'accompagnai ses coups de reins mais j'étais incapable de faire plus. Je gémissais sans honte, je ne disais rien de cohérent, Edward non plus.

Il jouit ensuite, longuement, son visage se contracta un instant puis se détendit complètement. J'adressai alors une autre prière, moi qui n'étais pas croyante, pour que contrairement à Jake, Edward ne s'endorme pas dans les cinq minutes. Mon cœur se serra quand il entreprit de se retirer. Grâce au ciel, il me plaqua sur le dos, se débarrassa du préservatif puis alla se perdre entre mes cuisses. Sa langue écarta la chair rose et lécha directement et doucement mon bouton de plaisir. Il me donna un orgasme puissant en moins d'une minute.

J'allai le remercier mais il m'en empêcha en s'introduisant en moi d'un coup fort et profond. Je remarquai à peine qu'il avait mis un autre préservatif, je manquai décidément d'attention. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour ses lèvres douées, pour son regard noirci par la luxure, pour son souffle erratique. Il me prit plus doucement et je ne m'en plaignis pas, j'avais la sensation que le temps s'arrêtait, les secondes s'égrainaient au rythme de nos soupirs et de nos gémissements.

Après avoir joui une deuxième fois chacun, Edward me proposa de boire un peu puis s'enquit de ma blessure. Je filai aux toilettes et en profitai pour inspecter mes jambes et mes aisselles, l'épilation faite dis jours plus tôt tenait encore ses promesses. Quand je sortis, je constatai qu'Edward était retourné dans le lit, toujours nu et il mangeait.

« Tu es terriblement sexy… » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

Il me regarda tel un prédateur et je le rejoignis, victime consentante. Il caressa d'un doigt mes lèvres un peu enflées à cause de nos baisers.

« Tu es si belle… Je ne sais pas dans quel état j'aurais fini si je n'avais pas eu le bonheur de me perdre en toi. »

Je lui souris, de joie pure puis l'embrassai avec adoration. Je savais si peu de lui pourtant il me semblait qu'il n'y avait que du bon en lui, je lui faisais une confiance aveugle.

« J'ai encore envie de toi, soldat. »

« Comment tu fais pour m'appeler ainsi et que ce soit sexy ? » rit-il.

« Dis-moi un de tes fantasmes. »

Son regard se porta vers le piano… intéressant. Je me levai et allai m'asseoir sur le banc.

« Oh non, tu ne t'assois pas, me dirigea-t-il. Mets toi debout et penche toi sur le piano… »

Une de ses mains passa entre mes jambes et massa mon entrée, il glissa un doigt puis un autre en moi, tout en jurant entre ses dents. Je l'entendis sortir un préservatif de son emballage et quelques instants plus tard, Edward frotta son sexe contre moi, entre mes fesses, contre mon sexe, contre mon clitoris, les embrasant tour à tour. Il me frustra encore plus quand il se contenta de caresser mes seins d'une main tandis que l'autre me forçait à l'embrasser. J'étais prisonnière de cet homme, je ne voulais jamais me libérer, je saisis sa main et la fis descendre jusqu'entre mes cuisses.

« Ne me fais pas attendre une seconde de plus. »

Il me pénétra lentement et embrassa ma nuque puis mes épaules. Ses mains s'ancrèrent sur mes hanches, m'empêchant de m'éloigner, je baissai la tête, je voulais qu'il comprenne que je le voulais sans aucune retenue, sans aucune crainte. Aussitôt, ses déhanchements se firent plus rapides, sa respiration plus saccadée. Il me soutenait tandis que le plaisir me forçait à me laisser reposer sur les touches du piano. Ma tête se renversa quand au plus fort de ses intrusions, mon orgasme grossit au creux de mon ventre. Je criai ma jouissance, plus intense que jamais tandis qu'il s'acharna encore. Son râle me fit trembler, il s'était enfin complètement lâché, cet homme était une bête de sexe. Tout ce que j'avais connu me parut si prude en comparaison, jamais un tel feu ne m'avait animée.

Edward me tourna face à lui et sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne, impatiente et exigeante. Sans le réaliser, je glissai au sol tandis qu'il me surplombait.

« Isabella, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais… »

« J'en ai une petite idée… » lui répondis-je avant de l'attraper par la nuque pour l'allonger sur moi.

Son corps sur moi, nos jambes emmêlées, nos mains accrochées, nos souffles courts, nos regards affamés, tout était si nouveau et si grisant. Nous aurions du temps pour penser à l'après, à cet instant je voulais graver chaque seconde avec lui dans ma mémoire.

Nous déjeunions tard puis tentâmes de dormir, il se passa une heure à peine avant que nos corps toujours dénudés ne veuillent encore se confondre. Son sexe durci se frotta sans ménagement entre mes fesses. Edward passa une main le long de ma jambe puis la souleva et je me cambrai. Il attrapa un préservatif et s'en recouvrit. Ensuite il me bloqua le bassin avec son autre main pour me maintenir dans cette position puis nos sexes s'unirent. Il grogna, provoquant automatiquement des frissons le long de mon corps. Chaque souffle contre ma peau, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait, chaque claquement de ses hanches contre mes fesses m'électrisèrent. Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il me faisait ? Notre jouissance nous laissa muets et inertes de longues minutes.

Quand il fut près de minuit, nous étions tous les deux épuisés. Edward s'endormit derrière moi, ses bras m'enlacèrent et dans la tourmente de cette guerre, je m'endormis paisiblement.

L'horloge affichait cinq heures du matin, le bruit d'une nouvelle explosion au lointain me tira de mon sommeil. J'eus froid aussitôt puis je compris pourquoi, Edward n'était plus dans le lit avec moi. Je me levai et fis le tour du bunker, il était parti. Puis je vis sur le lit une feuille de papier pliée en deux :

_J'ai entendu des hommes parler anglais, je reviens te chercher dès que ce sera sûr._

Dans l'intimité de ce bunker, j'avais rencontré le plus formidable des amants. J'ignorai pourquoi en si peu de temps Edward avait bouleversé mon existence, pourquoi lui, pourquoi ici… J'aimais ce capitaine même si je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous construire des souvenirs, de nous raconter, de nous disputer, de nous réconcilier, de faire des projets. Je n'avais eu qu'à peine deux jours, je devrais m'en contenter à jamais. Son empreinte resterait tatouée sur mon corps et sur mon cœur. Et si par miracle il me voudrait après, je serais là, je ne pourrais pas être avec un autre.

_oOo_

Trois mois plus tard

Je n'avais pas été secourue par Edward, je ne l'avais pas revu. A cause de ma blessure à la jambe, j'avais été rapatriée d'urgence et hospitalisée quelques jours, suite à une infection qu'Edward et moi n'aurions pas pu prévoir. Sur le terrain, la situation se compliqua quelques jours puis l'armée américaine reprit l'avantage. Un mois et demi plus tard, la guerre était finie.

Je n'avais pas cherché à le contacter après mon retour aux États-Unis, j'avais eu heureusement beaucoup à faire. J'avais démissionné pour ne plus travailler avec Jacob, j'avais aussi déménagé et était retournée quelques temps chez mon père à Forks.

Je ne voulais pas l'oublier, simplement j'avais tenté de ne pas succomber à la douleur. Les premières semaines avaient été pénibles, mon père me couvait, ma blessure mit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à guérir, j'étais gênée pour marcher ou juste me lever.

Trois mois, cela m'avait pris trois mois pour réaliser et accepter, deux jours pour me décider et une minute à mon père pour me convaincre.

Je me retrouvai face à un immeuble de deux étages dans la base militaire tout près de Chicago, prête à bouleverser sa vie à lui. Je montai l'étage ridiculement lentement, puis je frappai deux coups sur la porte de l'appartement numéro quatre. Il m'ouvrit et je m'accordai une seconde pour l'admirer.

« Salut. » soufflai-je.

« Bella ! Mon dieu, j'ai cru devenir fou quand j'ai su. »

« Quoi ? »

De quoi parlait-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux de me voir ?

« Edward, je … je peux entrer un instant ? »

« Bien sur. »

Il m'installa sur un canapé défoncé et d'une couleur entre le gris et le marron.

« Où étais-tu passée ? J'ai appris que tu avais été hospitalisée ensuite tu as disparu dans la nature. »

Il semblait vraiment sincère, il s'était inquiété pour moi, je me serais contentée de bien moins que ça.

« Je suis retournée chez mon père. Edward, je suis désolée… »

« Ne le sois pas. Et avant toute chose, sache que j'avais raison. Je ne suis pas le père de l'enfant de Tanya. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous a été sans conséquences. »

« Euh… »

Il se leva et me ramena un verre d'eau. Ensuite il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras.

« J'aurais aimé te dire que… enfin, ça a été assez bizarre entre nous. Pas bizarre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il rougit et mon cœur se serra pour la centième fois. Il était comme sur des charbons ardents, lui comme moi ne savions pas gérer ces retrouvailles. Je me sentais si honteuse de débarquer à l'improviste, mais quelque soit l'issue, je ne pouvais pas regretter.

« Je voulais dire spécial, bien sur. J'espère que ton petit ami, enfin ex petit ami ne t'a pas trop mené la vie dure. »

« Non. »

« Et ta carrière ? »

« J'ai démissionné, j'ai quelques propositions ici et là. »

« Bien. »

De longues minutes passèrent, je savais qu'il attendait que je parle, que j'explique ma présence. Je ne parvins pas à me souvenir du texte que j'avais répété.

« J'ai essayé de te retrouver, dit-il tout bas. Je voulais te dire que… enfin prendre de tes nouvelles. »

« C'est gentil, il ne fallait pas te sentir obligé. »

« Quand je suis retourné au bunker, tu n'y étais plus. J'ai retrouvé mon unité et ça nous a pris trois jours pour regagner notre base de commandement. C'est seulement là que j'ai appris que tu avais été rapatriée. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir comment tu allais. »

« Un peu nauséeuse pendant quelques temps mais ça va mieux. » dis-je avant de rire de nervosité.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour repenser à ce que nous avons partagé là-bas. Jamais je n'avais connu quelque chose d'aussi intense. J'ai aussi pensé à toi, tu as été si ouverte, sincère et … »

Sa main descendit vers la mienne, j'aurais tellement voulu oublier ce « petit » détail qui était la cause de nos retrouvailles, et pouvoir ainsi me laisser aller à la joie de le revoir.

« Stop ! Edward si je suis venue c'est pour te dire que… il faut que tu saches que ça n'était pas prévu, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver. »

Je plongeai ma tête dans mes mains, Edward s'était figé et je ne voulais pas le voir comprendre. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait me détester.

« Continue Bella. » m'ordonna-t-il, je retrouvai le capitaine Masen…

« Je suis… enceinte. »

« Non. »

« De toi. » ajoutai-je d'une voix aiguë.

« Non ! C'est impossible, ce taré avait des milliers de préservatifs ! On en a toujours mis ! J'ai… j'ai fait attention. »

« Je me suis dit la même chose et si tu veux faire un test de paternité, je comprendrais. Mais sache que je ne te demande rien. Je voulais… enfin, j'avais l'impression que je devais te le dire… enfin mon père a insisté pour que je vienne. En fait il attend dehors dans sa voiture. »

« Quoi ? »

Je me triturais les mains et secouais nerveusement ma jambe valide…

« Je lui ai un peu raconté tes ennuis avec Tanya et toutes les autres qui ont tenté de te piéger ainsi et te retenir. Il a peur que tu réagisses mal. Je dois te dire aussi que j'ai son arme dans mon sac. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva d'un bond.

« Nauséeuse hein ? »

Edward soupira puis sortit précipitamment de chez lui. Il revint une minute après avec mon père.

« Tu vas bien Bella ? » me demanda Charlie.

« Oui, inutile de t'inquiéter. J'ai annoncé à Edward ma grossesse. On va y aller maintenant. »

« Hors de question ! » s'écria Edward.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas. »

« Je te crois. » me chuchota-t-il.

Puis il désigna une place sur le canapé à mon père qui s'assit.

« Monsieur Swan, je vous demande la main de votre fille. » lui annonça très solennellement Edward.

« Non ! Attends ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! » m'écriai-je horrifiée.

Je lui avais déjà trop volé, je n'allais pas accepter ce sacrifice de sa part.

« Bella, évidemment que je ne voyais pas les choses ainsi mais c'est fait, on ne peut rien changer. Je veux t'épouser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Cet enfant, c'est un miracle, grâce à lui tu m'es revenu et je n'ai plus l'intention de te laisser t'échapper une fois de plus. »

Il saisit ma main, la baisa puis me regarda avec amour. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'Edward m'aimait, surtout après être tombée enceinte de lui.

« Isabella Swan, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

« Oui. »

Il m'embrassa, je retrouvai le gout qui m'avait tant manqué ces derniers mois.

**FIN**

* * *

_J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, j'avais cet OS dans mon ordi depuis près d'un an et c'est la partie des lemons qui m'a donné le plus de difficultés. Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !_


End file.
